


The Blood Loss Was Minor!

by superqueerdanvers



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Carmilla, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Carmilla, F/F, M/M, Modern Era, Protective Carmilla Karnstein, lestat fucked up, this started as crack but it got kind of fluffy with the loustat and hollstein moments at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers
Summary: Lestat bites Laura, and Carmilla gets a bit protective. She kicks his ass in panther form while Louis and Laura chat in the background.
Relationships: Laura Hollis & Louis de Pointe du Lac, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Blood Loss Was Minor!

**Author's Note:**

> (IDK what's up with the paragraph formatting. I tried to fix it, but it didn't work.)

Louis and Lestat were attending the ball at the historic manor together, but Louis was wandering the moonlit garden alone when he suddenly heard glass breaking. He hurried toward the sound and found Lestat flat on his back in the rose bed. A moment later, an enormous black panther leapt out the broken third floor window above him.  
The panther clawed at Lestat, and he scrambled backwards. Louis started forward, but the panther snarled at him, and he froze. In the moment when the panther was distracted, Lestat pulled himself to his feet and turned to run. The panther pounced, digging its claws into Lestat’s back and dragging him to the ground. Lestat managed to roll over, but he couldn’t quite push the panther off him. It seemed the giant cat was a match for even Lestat’s inhuman strength. They rolled through the dirt, biting and clawing at each other.  
“Well, there goes date night,” someone behind Louis sighed.  
He turned and saw a young woman in a pale blue dress, her dark blond hair piled into a high bun. She held a bloody paper towel to her neck. Lestat must have tried to feed on her. “That’s my girlfriend,” she gestured at the panther. “She’s uh…not usually a cat.”  
“That’s my…uh…” Husband? Maker? Co-parent, at least until our daughter tried to kill him and I helped her dump his body in a swamp, and then set him on fire when he came back? “Boyfriend,” Louis replied, pointing at Lestat.  
“The vampire who bit me. Lovely.”  
Louis looked at her, puzzled. She obviously knew Lestat was a vampire, but she didn’t seem particularly frightened. If anything, she just seemed annoyed. “Uh…sorry about that?”  
The woman shrugged. “I’m fine. It’s not like he’s the first vampire to bite me. Although I really wish it would stop happening. I’m Laura, by the way.”  
“Louis.” He hesitated, then continued. “If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened?”  
“I stepped into an empty room for a moment of peace and quiet, he bit me, I screamed and punched him, Carmilla showed up and chucked him out a window, and well, here we are.”  
In the meantime, the panther had clamped its powerful jaws around Lestat’s shoulder and was shaking him like a rag doll. It flung him against a tree, and he made no move to get up. The panther stalked forward. Reaching a paw toward Lestat’s throat, the panther shifted into a young woman in a black gown. She grabbed Lestat’s collar and pulled him to his feet, then leaned in close. “If you ever touch her again, I will kill you. Do you understand?” she growled. When Lestat didn’t respond, she shook him a little. “Do you understand?”  
Lestat nodded, and the woman shoved him away, turning toward Louis and Laura. Her dress was torn, there were twigs and leaves in her dark hair, and she was bleeding from several cuts and bite wounds. Her mouth gleamed with Lestat’s blood. She glared at Louis as he went to check on Lestat, but her expression softened when she saw Laura. “Laura, are you okay?”  
Louis knelt next to Lestat. “Are you all right?”  
“Yes, Louis, I just got thrown out a window and attacked by a panther lady, but other than that, I’m fantastic. No, I’m not all right!” Lestat tried to stand, and winced.  
Louis slipped his arm around Lestat and helped him to his feet. Lestat hissed with pain, but he was on his feet. Leaning heavily against Louis’s chest, he whispered, “Thanks.”  
For a moment, Louis just held him. Then he brushed Lestat’s curls back so he could see his face. Even for a vampire, Lestat was pale. “You need blood.”  
Lestat nodded, then glanced toward Laura and her girlfriend – had she called her Carmilla? “Not here.”  
Louis grinned slightly. “No, I think that would be a bad idea. Come on, we can hunt closer to home.”  
Lestat pressed a kiss on Louis’s lips, and they turned to go, Louis’s arm still around Lestat’s waist.  
Meanwhile, Laura was using her paper towel to wipe the blood from Carmilla’s face. “You should really be using that on your neck,” Carmilla commented.  
“I’m fine, really. The blood loss was minor! And it stopped bleeding, see?” Laura touched her fingers to the bite wound, and they came away bloody. “Well, it’s almost stopped. I just need a band-aid. And you probably lost more blood than I did!”  
Carmilla gently grabbed Laura’s wrist. “Cupcake. I’m a vampire. I’m not going to drop dead from a few bite wounds.” She took the paper towel from Laura’s hand, found a clean spot, and pressed it against Laura’s neck.  
“No, but you do need blood,” Laura pointed out. “And, on a less important note, you need to get these leaves out of your hair!”  
Carmilla grinned. “There are band-aids and Hemo-Soy in the car, and we can deal with the leaves” – she grimaced as she plucked one out of her hair – “at home. I don’t know about you, but I’m not that into this party any more.”  
Laura laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out a good way to work this into the fic, but I like to think Louis and Laura somehow kept in touch and became friends.


End file.
